


玩具失恋乐园

by Xiaokeyuan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan
Summary: 宗在国外念书。美伽高中最后一年的生活不太顺利…
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 3





	玩具失恋乐园

美伽从早上就在厨房忙东忙西，暗色的头发在挑高的橱柜下方，他蹲在桌子角旁做针线活，小学徒的可爱表情还浮在脸上。

上个礼拜老师回国看他，他问宗，你还爱我吗？  
已经开始异常的宗扯了一堆，总之，爱。  
在一个还算浪漫的地方，他看着老师冷漠的脸入睡。  
他来不即吐苦水，因为时间实在太珍贵了，更愿意听宗的声音。

深蹲而已就造成大腿股轻微碰触小腹，疼的却是大腿，他的小腹相当疲累而大腿是皮包肉造成髋盆一阵酸痛。  
「好舒服呀～」  
他现在突然有尿意，膀胱产生的刺痛感在筋挛之下让胃里的黏液反吐出口。意外另他着迷的感觉，肿胀的膀胱挤压到性器内部的敏感腺体，像在高潮时的感觉。痒痒的、热热的，屁股有酥麻感。连带的分泌物快要从穴口冲出，蹭着没有打扫的瓷砖地板，细菌可能会因此进入身体，美伽咬着下唇，把它吞回来。  
尿跟性器的分泌物被憋住，惹得与大脑想法不依的身体冒冷汗。像这样催促疼痛，催促分泌脑内啡。  
现在他的身体在当天被碰触过的地方都还很雀跃，在消瘦的肩膀和四肢间特别丰满。  
美伽觉得自此老师出国后心理的悲伤就一直侵蚀他，会发现美伽实在太瘦了。周期性的秤下他的身体，今天，已经到30公斤了。

海洋的距离和时间的距离让美伽常常想念老师。他的感情不是那种轰动的欲望，而是一遍又一遍的思念。升上高三后，寂寞的时间会看老师的照片、想念老师的声音。他开始逃避现实，基于好奇心他开始在睡前想念老师。本来只是老师做裁缝的身影，之后越发过火，  
「在那天发生什么～？我想想看？」  
是这样吗？手像被吸引过来，然后伸进去…。  
在几次成功的使用这个方式后，美伽得依赖这个小动作才能入睡。  
「连被用得破烂的地方也会有感觉耶？」  
这种刺激不能取得老师的陪伴，这个他还是很清楚。所以把自己的手想像成老师，连自己都想嘲笑，但是他做不到不这样想。  
美伽尽量不要让自己在半夜醒来，焦急的处理或清洗都没必要现在做。夜实在太黑了，他会怕。

美伽待在房里一屁股坐在大床，躁动不安，他脱了衣服，手放了衣裤就搭在地板上。踩着地上的衣服，最后去拿来个玩具。感受的容忍程度提高后他追求更多的痛苦。  
「哼嗯………啊……」  
好想要，好想要。除了听自己喘气，美伽还能感受外面的世界。不但运作正常、其他房客在走动、交谈。房内的他却目光炯炯地瞪着天花板，期待的心情让全身冷汗直流，面部神经夸张地抽动，在开始产生痛苦之际勾出狰狞的微笑。  
美伽在一次高潮后想睁开眼，才知道刚才眼睛闭得有多紧，汗水滴落在床上。脖子僵住没有动静。  
就…维持这样，好…好愉快  
他可能有点抖m的兴趣。把盒子带刺的物体等等一个个还没清理就送入自己的生殖腔，舒服极了。受感染的私处正发疼，他却在高潮内无法自拔，股间的手享受脑子中出现的脑内啡。美伽远远地观察它可能造成的快感并且注视那成瘾的身体。只是这样他还不满足  
「～♪～♪」  
压抑着痛苦的脸色，暗色的头发微微震动。  
「哈啊……！」  
细细的白腿折叠起来紧紧压住床单，拔高的调子在空间引起回声。交感神经正兴奋到极点，美伽硬扯自己的手，把疼痛的肌肉带骨头捆绑起来。胸口大幅的起伏、喘气、换气，灼热地从脊髓根部流出，血的味道。私处居然已经流得满大腿，厚重、黏稠，轻微的摩擦能感觉到它们的真实。  
一片迷茫中，无法再克制隐忍了。他吐出一口白稠代谢物，一头拉古的其他废物也间连吐出。  
快感在血管中释放肾上腺素，乳酸也在疼痛时成功地取悦了他。呼吸渐渐回覆正常，后劲的幸福感在心里再重复品尝。精疲力尽已经爽完了却没有力气解开绳子，愉悦的荷尔蒙消退的时刻才觉得压迫到肌肉在抽蓄。

当睪丸素过高时美伽就得执行这个事情，好让身体再成为美丽的omega。因为他是宗的omega，他得维持omega的样子才行。

即便他的老师不在眼前，不在日本，不在想他。


End file.
